Les vacances façon Yûko !
by Am-Stram-Gram
Summary: Des vacances … jusque là, tout allait bien, pensait Watanuki. Quoiqu’avec Yûko… Mais aujourd’hui, Watanuki ne sera pas le seul à souffrir ! Niark niark !
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Les vacances ... façon Yûko !

**Auteur :** Comme pour Clamp, nous sommes un collectif ... xD Am, Stram & Gram, pour vous servir !

**Base :** Cross-Over entre diverses œuvres de Clamp (évidemment !), à savoir xxxHOLiC surtout, X, Tôkyô Babylon (cela coule de source ...) et Tsubasa Chronicle.

_Stram : J'aurais bien voulu du Lawful Drug également ... Am : Moi aussi ! Moi aussi #chialent ensemble# Stram : Quoique ces abrutis de persos sont déjà assez durs à maîtriser niark niark ... #regard sadique de la part d'Am#_

**Genre : **Humour !! Enfin le nôtre !!

**Rating :** Pour plus de sûreté ... On va mettre T ! WARNING (ou pas ...), présence de Yaoi/Shonen-Ai ! Parce que nous, on imagine pas la moitié des œuvres de Clamp sans Yaoi, mais après, cela n'engage que nous :D Normalement, cette fic n'est pas potentionnellement dangereuse ... xD

**Spoiler :** Normalement aucun ... Si spoiler il y a, vous prévenir nous ferons !

**Disclaimer :** _Stram : J'ai essayé de négocier avec les Clamp, quitte à revendre tous mes manga, pour pouvoir acquérir soit Subaru & Sei-chan soit Kamui & Fûma ... MAIS EVIDEMMENT, QUE DALLE !! #part en courant, larmes aux yeux#_

_Am : C'est raté pour Stram, je vais essayer…Tous ces persos sont………Non ce n'est pas possible, WATANUKIIIIIIIIIIIII pourquoi tu n'es pas à moi #cris de désespoir#_

_Gram : Bon, je vais le faire... Les persos sont à... ààà... àà... #d'une micro minuscule# voix CLAMP... #snifouille# TTTTTT #Am et Stram donnent une friandise à Gram pour la féliciter miiam !!#_

_Am et Sram en chuchotant : c'est bien, elle l'a carrément dit à notre place, niark ! #frottent affectueusement la tête à Gram#_

_Am : Merci Gram pour cet effort surhumain, il faut tout de même rajouter que les idées de tortures pour Watanuki et Kuro-toutou sont à nous !! Niark niark !!_

_Stram : Et la maison de vacances aussi nous appartient ! Vous ne saviez pas que j'étais architecte de génie ?_

_Am & Gram : . . ._

**Résumé :** « Des vacances … jusque là, tout allait bien, pensait Watanuki. Quoiqu'avec Yûko… » Mais aujourd'hui, Watanuki ne sera pas le seul à souffrir ! Niark niark !

**Note :** _Am : euh, il faut mettre quoi là ?_

_Gram : Peut être les prévenir qu'ils doivent prendre ça au 15ème degrés au moins… !_

_Stram : Et leur souhaiter bonne lecture…_

_Am : Ouaip c'est pas mal !_

_Am-Stram-Gram : Bonne lecture à tous ! #rire sadique des trois#_

* * *

**#CLAMP#CLAMP#CLAMP#CLAMP#CLAMP#CLAMP#**

_Les vacances ... façon Yûko !_

Prologue

« MAIS POURQUOI TOUJOURS MOI ! C'EST QUOI CETTE IDEE TORDUE ENCORE ! POURQUOI ICI ! POURQUOI TOUT CA ! AVEC LE CANARD EN PLASTIQUE EN PLUS ! ET TOUTE TA PAGAILLE ! ET MOKONA, IL ETAIT OBLIGE DE VENIR ?! MAIS LE PIRE DE TOUT ! POURQUOI LUI EST ENCORE LA AVEC NOUS ! J'aurais préféré que ce soit mon Himawari-chan qui soit là ! PAS CETTE ESPECE DE … DE… DE DÔÔÔÔMEKI !! »

« Arrête de faire ton Caliméro, Watanuki… Ne me dis pas que cela ne te fais pas plaisir d'être ici ! Niark niark »

**Flash-back**

YÛKO « De la pluie, encore de la pluie, toujours de la pluie ! »

Tel était le gémissement plaintif que la Sorcière des Dimensions laissa échapper pour la cinquantième fois ce jour-ci.

WATANUKI « Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à aller dans un endroit ensoleillé ! »

Notre petit cuisinier en avait plus que ras-le-bol des jérémiades de son alcoolique de patronne. Surtout quand on savait que celui-ci était en train de réparer toutes les bêtises occasionnées par Mokona, Maru et Moro : à savoir, jouer au base-ball dans le jardin avec la célèbre Metal Cutter ! Résultat, tout le linge mis à sécher dehors s'était retrouvé par-terre … obligeant Watanuki à le relaver.

YÛKO « Tu pourrais compatir, mon Watanuki ! »

WATANUKI « RAH, mais je ne suis pas TON Watanuki ! ET ARRÊTE DE TE SOÛLER AVEC CET ALCOOL VENU DE JE-NE-SAIS-OU SOUS PRETEXTE QUE TU DEPRIMES !!

Ce à quoi lui répondit Yûko, avec un air sérieux habituellement réservé aux clients qui jurait avec ses propos :

« Watanuki, tu n'es qu'un inculte ! C'est un alcool qui vient d'Okinawa ! Mais pas de n'importe quel Okinawa … C'est mon petit Fûma qui l'a rapporté d'une autre dimension ! Il a beaucoup de goût ce jeune homme, d'ailleurs …C'est l'un des meilleurs de toutes les dimensions ! »

Elle ponctua sa tirade d'alcoolique non déclarée d'une nouvelle rasade tandis qu'on entendait un Watanuki grommeler un « Ben voyons ! » railleur dans son dos ainsi que Maru & Moro scander en chœur « Watanuki est énervé ! Watanuki est énervé ! »

Mokona vint se percher sur l'épaule de Yûko afin d'avoir sa part d'alcool (n'oublions pas que c'est Yûko qui a créé Mokona …). Il s'enfila un verre avant de demander :

MOKONA « C'est vrai, il vient d'Okinawa ? »

YÛKO, d'un air rêveur « Eh oui … Okinawa ! Il doit faire bon dans le sud du pays … »

On entendit une mouche passer.

Soudain, avec la grâce d'un pachyderme au meilleur de sa forme, Yûko bondit sur ses pieds et clama à haute et intelligible voix :

« MAIS ! Si Okinawa-Sud et que Sud-Soleil … alors Okinawa-Soleil !! »

Elle se tourna vers un Watanuki effaré et le pointa du doigt :

« Watanuki ! Prépare les bagages ! Et que ça saute ! »

WATANUKI « HEIN ?? ET POURQUOI ?? »

YÛKO, d'un geste théâtral « On part en vacances ! »

MARU & MORO « Vacances ! Vacances ! »

WATANUKI « Peut-être mais pourquoi « ON » ?! »

YÛKO « « On » désigne une personne, un groupe de personnes indéterminées : quelqu'un, des gens. C'est ce que dit la dernière édition du … »

WATANUKI « OK, OK ! Mais je suis assez grand pour décider si je pars avec toi au pas ! »

YÛKO « Mais voyons Watanuki, si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais dit que tu es obligé de venir ! Ou je le mets sur ta paie … Et puis, qui me préparerait d'aussi bons petits plats pendant les vacances ? »

L'égo de Watanuki se rempluma à cette dernière phrase. Mais, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait encore à protester (on ne change pas Watanuki !), la magicienne abattit sa dernière carte :

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on demande à Himawari-chan de venir avec nous ? Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être adorable en maillot de bain … »

WATANUKI « Quand est-ce qu'on paaart ? »

YÛKO, le pouce levé en signe de victoire _'C'est dans la poche !' _« C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime Watanuki ! »

**Fin du Flash-back**

Watanuki, se rappelant cette « conversation » s'énerva de plus belle :

« Peut-être, mais il y a eu quelques « MENUS » changements ! Pourquoi Dômeki est-il là ?! Et Himawari-chaaaan qui me laisse tout seul pour supporter sa tronche de cake !

YÛKO « Bah, tu peux pas lui en vouloir ! Pauvre Himawari-chan ! Ce n'est pas très correct de ta part … Niark niark »

WATANUKI « BIEN SÛR QUE NON !! Himawari-chan, si pure, si belle, si rayonnante … Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait déjà en vacances avec ses parents ! Elle avait un sourire si angélique ! Et je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu un petit air déçu … !

DÔMEKI « Mais quel con ! »

Au son de la voix tant haï de son rival tout autant haï, Watanuki se retourna d'un bloc et commença à hurler « QUI EST CON, HEIIN, QUIII ?? ESPECE DE … » tandis que Dômeki, qui avait prévu le coup, se bouchait les oreilles.

YÛKO « Bon allez les garçons, arrêtez votre scène de ménage, on va visiter la maison ! »

Elle appuya ses dires d'un large sourire moqueur et partit d'un pas conquérant vers la bâtisse, accompagnée de Mokona.

WATANUKI « MAIS C'EST PAS UNE SCENE DE MENAGE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ENCORE !!

DÔMEKI « Allez, on y va, et arrête de gueuler, j'ai mal à la tête… »

WATANUKI « JE NE GUEULE PAS ! ET TU POURRAIS LUI DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, AUSSI !! RAAAH !

DÔMEKI « Non, j'ai la flemme. »

Et il planta là Watanuki pour aller rejoindre Yûko et Mokona.

WATANUKI « ET EVIDEMMENT, C'EST MOI QUI ME COLTINE TOUTES LES AFFAIRES !! »

**2 jours plus tard**

C'est bien connu, Yûko est une femme très sérieuse et mystérieuse lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec ses clients. Ce qui est moins connu, c'est lorsqu'elle est en « comité restreint » … et ça, Watanuki le subit tous les jours. Donc, Yûko était comme d'habitude : c'est-à-dire affalée sur un sofa, un verre de saké presque vide à la main, et une montagne de cadavres de bouteilles derrière.

YÛKO « Watanukiii … »

Le silence, très poli, lui répondit. Malheureusement, n'étant pas celui que Yûko attendait, elle réitéra donc son appel.

« WATANUKIIII … ! »

Niet, que dalle, nada, encore une fois. Mokona, qui n'était jamais loin des bouteilles de saké, qui elles-mêmes n'étaient pas loin de Yûko, arriva dans le salon où se trouvait celle-ci.

MOKONA « Watanuki n'est pas dans la maison ! Yûko a envoyé Watanuki faire des courses parce qu'il n'y avait plus de quoi faire à manger et plus de saké du soir !

YÛKO « Ah oui, zut … »

Elle poussa un long soupir de frustration et s'affala encore plus dans son sofa.

« Je m'ennuiiiie … »

MOKONA « Mokona aussi s'ennuie ! Parce que Watanuki n'est pas là pour dire des bêtises, Dômeki est parti à la plage et le Renard en tube est parti avec Watanuki ! »

YÛKO « Moi qui pensais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps ... Les jeunes aiment prendre leur temps ! »

Nouveau soupir de frustration. Soudain, Yûko eut un éclair de lucidité; elle fonça dans sa chambre située au second étage, ouvrit son "mini"-bar personnel et en sorti... du saké, évidemment. Elle redescendit rapidement et déposa violemment les quatre bouteilles prises au préalable devant Mokona:

YÛKO « Et voilà !! SAKE DU 4H ! Huhu »

MOKONA « Puuuûuu Yûko est trop intelligente ! »

YÛKO, d'un air de conspirateur en servant un verre à la peluche noire assise devant elle « A ta santé, Mokona ... Et pas un mot à Watanuki, nous sommes d'accord ? Niark niark »

MOKONA « Hé hé ... Yûko a toujours de bonnes idées »

**Une heure plus tard**

« HIC ! »

Yûko et Mokona, on s'en doutait, généreusement imbibés, conversait innocemment et avec forces cris et rires.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment ... l'échec !

YÛKO « Mokonaaaaa ... Je m'ennuie toujours autant ...! »

MOKONA « Mokona a une idée ! Une très bonne idée ! Mokona a vu ça dans un film hier ... Quand les gens s'ennuient, ils font la fête ! »

Yûko claqua des doigts avec un sourire réjoui:

YÛKO « TRES bonne idée Mokona ! Seulement, il nous faudrait bien plus de personnes pour faire une fête BIEN ARROSEE ... Et j'ai ma petite idée sur la question ... »

Sa tirade se solda sur un sourire à la fois énigmatique et prometteur de mille péripéties ...

YÛKO « Hé hé, Mokona, il va falloir préparer de la place ... »

A SUIVRE….

* * *

_Am, avachie : Enfin ce foutu prologue achevé ... il est aussi long qu'un chapitre ! #désespoir#_

_Stram, carrément écroulé : J'en peux déjà plus ! #se dessèche sur son clavier# _

_Watanuki : Vous n'êtes que des feignasses, ça ne m'étonne même pas ! En plus vous n'en êtes qu'au prologue ! Ca craint déjà pour la suite !_

_Gram : Watanuki, t'as l'air d'y tenir à ta suite ! #regard malicieux# _

_Stram, se relevant avec peine : Je savais bien qu'il avait l'air louche ..._

_Dômeki, qui débarque : Il a toujours l'air louche, à gesticuler dans tous les sens ..._

_Watanuki, qui se met effectivement à gesticuler : RAAAH JE NE SUIS PAS LOUCHE !! C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES LOUCHES, A VOUS IMAGINER SANS CESSE DES CHOSES ENTRE MOI ET CE ... CET ... CET ESPECE DE PUNK !!_

_Am, Stram & Gram : Ca ferait bizarre si Watanuki devenait amorphe ... On l'aime tellement comme ça !_

_Dômeki, blasé : Ouais. Au fait, yen a qui ont besoin de nourriture, de boissons énergétiques, de pokémon, de drogue, de papillons pour survivre ... et eux, c'est de reviews dont ils ont besoin !_

_Stram, ému : Oh, Dômeki, c'est trop gentil de ta part !_

_Am, également ému : Je t'adore encore plus Dômeki !_

_Dômeki, re-blasé : Plus vous avez de reviews, plus vite je serais avec Watanuki._

_Am, Stram & Gram, rembarrés : ESPECE DE CALCULATEUR !!_

_Watanuki, méga blush : Que ... Qu-Qu-QUOIIII !! / MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES !!_

_Mokona noir, qui arrive d'on ne sait où : Reviews ! Doki Dokiii !!_

Juste une petite note sérieuse, normalement nous publierons toutes les 2 semaines, enfin si vous voulez bien de la suite !!

_Am-Stram-Gram_


	2. Le début du commencement

_Am, Stram & Gram : Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de cette pitoyable fanfic ..._

_Stram : Héhé, on se prend pour Shakespeare XD _

_Gram : Petit avertissement pour la suite ... La première partie de cette Fic a une tendance beaucoup plus ironique, alors que la suite est plus ... Comment dire ? Stupide ?_

_Stram, se jette à genoux : Si cela ne vous plaît pas, punissez-moi ! C'est de ma faute ! J'arrive pas à faire de l'humour nul avec xxxHOLiC ... Mais avec X ça passe tout seul :P_

_Am: Que rajouter de plus ? En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment, tout de même ..._

_Am, Stram & Gram : On prévient tout de suite, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, juste la présentation des personnages que nous allons torturer tout au long de cette histoire…Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les reviews !_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Le début du commencement_

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner derrière les quelques maisons qui peuplaient ce coin désert du sud du Japon; malgré tout, il faisait encore très chaud. On percevait quelques fois le crissement caractéristique des cigales, au loin, ainsi que l'aboiement d'un chien quelconque ... Sinon, tout était calme.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE, J'SUIS A LA BOUUUUURRE !! ELLE VA ENCORE METTRE CA SUR MA PAYE, J'EN SUIS SÛR !! »

On l'avait dit, tout _**était**_ calme.

Avant que Watanuki ne débarque en courant. Un passant non avisé pourrait penser qu'il veut battre son record pour les prochains JO 2012 dans la catégorie 110m haies (n'oubliez pas les poubelles en plein milieu du chemin !); cependant, Watanuki ne pensait, à l'instant présent, qu'à réduire son temps de travail chez sa diabolique patronne, ce qui était fort improbable ...

« Pourquoi tout s'acharne toujours contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au petit Jésus pour mériter ça ... !? »

Une vision de Yûko lui répétant laconiquement que c'était inéluctable, c'était son destin, enfin bref que tout était pour sa bonne poire et que "c'est comme ça point-barre", lui traversa l'esprit, achevant de le rendre hystérique.

« TOUT CA PARCE QUE "MADAME" VEUT UN YAKINIKU EN PLEIN ETE, ALORS QU'IL FAIT DEJA PLUS QUE CHAUD !! Et évidemment, le boucher le plus proche était fermé ! De toute façon, j'ai prévu autre chose, la viande c'est trop cher !! Et les vacances c'est fait pour manger des salades, nom d'un chien ...! Qu'elle laisse la cuisine aux pros, déjà qu'elle a insisté pour m'emmener ... # grommelle grommelle # Et pour son dessert ... GYAAAAAAH !! »

Et PAF ! (le chien !) Un Watanuki par-terre !

« ET EN PLUS JE ME BÛCHE PAR-TERRE !! C'EST LA TOTALE !! »

Il se releva en grommelant, comme à son habitude. Le Renard en tube, qui était jusqu'à maintenant bien installé autour du cou de Watanuki, sauta dans le sac que tenait celui-ci, afin d'espérer dormir plus tranquillement. Il se planqua entre deux bouteilles de Saké.

« Mugetsuuuu !! Fais attention aux bouteilles de Yûko, par pitié ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que seulement six bouteilles suffiront ... ? Avec ces trois alcoolos, rien n'est moins sûr !! J'vais être bon pour retourner en acheter demain ... # désespoir # »

Il arriva en vue de la maison de vacances de deux étages qu'il partageait avec Yûko, Dômeki, Mokona et Mugetsu.

« Enfin la maison, c'est pas trop tôt ! 'Pas que ça soit lourd mais ... faut pas abuser ! En plus je meurs de chaud ... Je veux aller me rafraîchiiiiir ... DE L'EAU !! Plus que quelques petits mètres ... »

Tout en monologuant, Watanuki se saisit de son double de clés, et inséra l'une d'elle dans la serrure.

« Rah, pourquoi elle s'ouvre jamais du premier coup ? Faut vraiment la faire réparer ... Quoique ça va être à moi de me taper la réparation, j'suis sûr !! Ah, bah quand même ! »

Après avoir entendu le déclic salvateur, Watanuki ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon où il pensait bien trouver la magicienne, dans un pitoyable état comme d'habitude selon lui !

« Yûko ! Tu es dans le salon ? »

Quelques bruits lui parvinrent, mais rien d'assez distinct pour qu'il sache si c'était son inconsciente de patronne ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il parvint à la porte du salon et l'ouvrit:

« Tadaima Yûko ! Tu pourrais répondre quand m... »

# OH MERDE.#

Les scènes qui vont suivre présentent un langage et une violence peu commune qui pourrait choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Vous aurez été prévenus ! Cependant, si vous voulez savoir ce qui fait (une fois de plus, nous en conviendrons) jurer notre Watanuki (inter)national, veuillez lire la suite ...

# La suite au prochain épisode !

Non, NON, pas de lynchage ! Vade Retro Satanas !! C'était une blague ! IT WAS A JOKE !!#

FÛMA « PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! »

KAMUI « ON EST OU LA ? C'EST QUOI CETTE PIAULE ?! »

SORATA « BORDEL DE MERDE DEGAGEZ !! »

ARASHI « VOUS ETES LOURDS !! »

KUROGANE « ET PAS QU'AU SENS FIGURE DU TERME !! »

FYE « Voyons, calme-toi Kuro-pon ! »

KUROGANE « TU PEUX PARLER, T'ES TOUT AU-DESSUS !! »

SEISHIRÔ « SUBARU, T'AS GROSSI DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ! TU M'ECRASES !! »

SUBARU « OH, TA GUEULE SEISHIRÔ ! ET MON POING DANS TA TRONCHE, CA TE TENTE ?! »

SHAOLAN « SAKURA-HIME, VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?? »

SAKURA « Oui oui, merci Shaolan ! Mais ... euh, où sommes-nous ? »

FÛMA « TRES BONNE QUESTION ! »

YÛKO « SILENCE DANS CETTE BARAQUE !! »

Et le silence se fit. L'autorité naturelle de Yûko n'était plus à remettre en doute ...

YÛKO « Vous avez traumatisé mon homme à tout faire ! Qui va me faire encore de délicieux repas et me servir mon Saké ? »

Les regards convergèrent vers un Watanuki qui n'était certainement pas au meilleur de sa forme ... Propulsé par l'arrivée plus qu'incongrue de ces ... combien, dites-vous ? ... 11 personnes, il s'était retrouvé encastré dans le mur ! Dômeki, qui revenait de la plage, résuma la situation tout en gardant son air blasé malgré le comique de la situation...

DÔMEKI « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore, cet imbécile ? »

Watanuki n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre à sa manière ... Ben oui, vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé encastré dans un mur, vous ? Pris de pitié (?), Dômeki lui balança dans un élan de générosité sa serviette afin qu'il éponge son sang qui suintait abondamment de sa tête ...

Yûko délaissa son serviteur qui épongeait le flot d'hémoglobine de son front en gémissant pour se tourner vers ses visiteurs avec un grand sourire

YÛKO « Bien ! Pendant que mon larb... Watanuki se remet de ses émotions, j'vais faire un petit topo de la situation ! Nous sommes ici au Japon, peut-être pas celui que certains d'entre vous connaissent, au bord de la mer. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que ... je me fasse sacrément chier ! »

Plus que tout le reste, cette dernière phrase fit réagir quelques personnes du petit groupe d'arrivants.

KAMUI « Et évidemment, c'est sur nous que ça retombe ! »

FÛMA « Ouais, pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Kamui ! C'est pas tout ça mais on a l'humanité à zigouiller et la planète à détruire, nous ! »

SORATA « On vous laissera pas faire !! »

Ainsi débuta une bataille de regards enflammés sous le regard impuissant, blasé, ou carrément enthousiaste des autres ! (On se demande bien qui !) Qui fut rapidement avortée par la magicienne...

YÛKO « ON NE SE BAT PAS ICI ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir à me taper la reconstruction de cette maison ... Et puis sinon, vous devriez dormir dehors, je suppose que personne n'en a envie ! »

FÛMA « Mais de toute façon, si le monde est détruit par les Dragons de la Terre, ça ne changera pas grand-chose ... On est les plus forts MÛAHAHAHA ! »

YÛKO « Ecoute, mon gars, t'es bien gentil mais t'es un peu égocentrique sur les bords à toujours vanter les mérites et les (futurs) exploits de ton équipe de destructeurs ... ! »

FÛMA, outré « PARDON ?! »

YÛKO « Laissons cela de côté. Et puis de toute façon, votre pseudo-destruction ne traverse pas les dimensions à ce que je sache ! Niark niark ! »

ALL THE PEOPLE « Dimensions ? Kézako ? »

SORATA « J'me disais bien que cette discussion ne pouvait sortir que de la 4e dimension !! BOUAHAHAHA ! »

ARASHI « Sorata, ferme-la un peu ! »

SORATA « Ooooh, Neechan, tu deviens vulgaire ! Aurais-tu donc passé trop de temps avec moi ?! »

KUROGANE « Mais comment ça on a traversé les dimensions ?! On a même pas récupéré la plume du monde où on était ! Et le shiro manjuu n'a même pas fait son bruit bizarre traditionnel ! Je suis complètement largué !! ET BOUGEZ DE LA, A LA FIN ! POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI TOMBE EN DESSOUS ?! »

SHAOLAN « Ah, pardon, Kurogane-san !! »

FYE « Oups, Kuro-toutou s'énerve ... ! Mais on a tellement l'habitude de tomber sur toi ... Hé hé ! »

KUROGANE « Je vais te couper la tête, abruti de mage ... »

FYE « Kyaaaah Kuro-toutou me fait peur !! »

YÛKO « Allez, tout le monde se calme et s'assoit face à moi ! »

Face à cette injonction plus qu'autoritaire, tout le petit peuple rassemblé dans le salon s'assit, certains à même le sol, d'autres plus rapides prirent possession des quelques fauteuils.

YÛKO « Bien ! Comme vous ne venez pas tous du même endroit, je pense qu'il est utile de procéder à une rapide mémorisation des prénoms ! »

ARASHI « Certes, c'est une bonne idée ... mais vous-mêmes, qui êtes-vous ? »

YÛKO « Moi ? Je m'appelle Ichihara Yûko ! On m'appelle la Sorcière des Dimensions ... C'est d'ailleurs grâce à moi que vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! »

KUROGANE « La connaissant, je dirais pour le pire ... »

YÛKO « Kurogane ... Je suis, avec Mokona, le seule habilité à te renvoyer chez toi ... Alors SURVEILLE TES PAROLES ! »

KUROGANE - # Gloups #

WATANUKI « Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que cette femme est aussi une alcoolique de première, une femme capricieuse, égoïste, mais par-dessus tout une LANGUE DE VIPERE !! »

Et PAF ! La Watanuki repart faire mumuse avec le mur ...

YÛKO « Et voici Watanuki Kimihiro, mon larbin ... pardon, mon homme à tout faire ! Et le jeune homme là-bas est son meilleur ami, Shizuka Dômeki ... »

WATANUKI, qui nous fait un remake de Saw « MAIS C'EST PAS MON MEILLEUR AMI, JE **HAIS** CE TYPE, QU'EST-CE QUE TU RAC- ... »

# SHBAM #

KAMUI « J'ai l'habitude de m'en prendre plein la tronche, mais là ... J'ai mal pour lui ! »

FÛMA « On fera un concours du personnage le plus martyrisé ... Niark niark ! »

YÛKO « Bon, passons ! Voici la fine équipe de Mokona : Sakura, Shaolan, la grande asperge c'est Fye et notre chien de garde c'est Kuro-toutou ! Je précise qu'il aboit fort mais qu'il ne mord pas ... »

KUROGANE « # Groumpf # Je garde mon self-control, je garde mon self-control ... »

DÔMEKI « Je vous donnerai l'adresse d'un bon professeur de Yoga ... »

FYE, que personne n'écoute « Je ne suis pas une aspeeeerge ... »

SEISHIRÔ, qui s'en fout un peu et a besoin d'action « Ca m'intéresserait assez de me battre contre ce mec en noir ... J'dois me battre contre Subaru-kun, mais d'ici là, j'ai le temps d'attraper quelques rides et de terminer en maison de retraite ! Trop faibles ces jeunes ... Les temps sont durs ! »

SUBARU, vaguement intéressé « Mais ... vous venez de quel pays, exactement ? »

FYE « Aaaah ... C'est une très bonne question ! A laquelle on ne peut pas répondre ! eh eh ! En fait, on vient de mondes différents, ou de dimensions différentes, si vous voulez, quoique les gens ont souvent un peu de mal à comprendre, enfin, cela ne me concerne pas ! Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est Yûko-san ici présente qui nous a réunis, pour chercher quelque chose d'important pour cette jeune fille ... On ne se connaissait pas du tout, moi j'aurais dit que c'était du hasard, mais maintenant j'aurais plus tendance à croire que le hasard n'existe pas en ce bas-monde, mais ... Oups, je parle trop ? »

SUBARU, qui venait de s'endormir « Niéééé ? »

FÛMA « Il me rappelle Kakyô ! »

KAMUI « Kakyô ? Cet enfoiré défaitiste ?! "Le hasard n'existe paaas, ton destin est de mouriiiir, Kamuiiii !" Fais-le interner ! Il va bientôt former une secte avec Hinoto !! »

FÛMA « Mouais ... Pour ça, il faudrait que je réussisse à le tirer de son lit, le Beau au Bois Dormant ! »

YÛKO, qui se vexe, n'étant plus le centre d'intérêt « Ok ... On finit les présentations, peut-être ? # Regards lassés # Bon, on se dépêche ... On passe aux derniers ! Voici Kamui, Subaru, Fûma, Seishirô, Sorata, et Arashi ! »

SORATA « De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Dis donc, M'dame, on se croirait un peu aux Alcooliques Anonymes ici ... "Bonjour, je m'appelle Sorata, je n'ai pas touché à l'alcool depuis ... euh depuis qu'on a menacé de me transformer en singe !" »

ARASHI « Ca vous aurait fait du bien, de vous retrouver dans la peau de votre ancêtre ! »

Dans ta face, Sorata ...

Pendant que Sorata déprimait, encore et toujours grâce à Arashi, Seishirô se leva et clama:

SEISHIRÔ « Que personne ne touche à mon petit Subaru-chou d'amour ! Chasse gardée ! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de le maltraiter ! Celui qui l'approche à moins de deux mètres, il part nourrir mon cerisier ... # aura inquiétante # »

Le-dit "Subaru-chou d'amour" agrémenta la fin de cette injonction d'un fulguro-poing dans ce qui était à l'origine l'estomac du Sakurazukamori ...

SUBARU « JE NE SUIS PAS A TOI, ABRUTI ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS MASO !! »

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau de Shaolan (et comme toujours il mit les pieds dans le plat !):

SHAOLAN « Seishirô-sensei, vous avez donc retrouvé le vampire que vous cherchiez ? »

SEISHIRÔ & SUBARU, en pleine joute verbale « Niéé ? "Sensei" ? "Vampire" ? »

SUBARU « Tu vois, je SAVAIS qu'il n'y avait pas que moi dans ta vie ! Je le SAVAIS ! I'm the best ! # Pose théâtrale à la Masao Himejima # »

SEISHIRÔ, largué « Je suis confus ... Où sont mes Cachés ? Je ne comprends plus rien ... »

YÛKO « Je crois qu'on va dissiper le malentendu avant qu'il n'y ait des morts ... Je ne veux pas payer de fossoyeur, c'est bien trop cher ... »

FÛMA, marmonne « Elle est aussi radine que la vieille Kanoe ! »

Dans une autre dimension, loin de là ...

ATCHOUUUUM !!

Kanoe-san ? Vous avez attrapé froid ?

J'sais pas ... Ressers-moi du thé, Yûto, ça ne peut que me faire du bien !

De retour chez nos ga(y)is lurons ...

Fûma se retrouva assommé aux côtés d'un Watanuki encore mal en point ...

YÛKO « Je savais que j'avais bien fait d'emprunter ça à Erii des Dukalyon ! »

LES AUTRES, apeurés « Mais d'où elle sort ça ?! »

Le "ça" en question: un énorme marteau ... Yûko s'est reconverti en Hercule ! Bon, là ça part en cacahouètes ... Revenons au sujet de départ.

YÛKO « Je disais donc, vous avez tous des doubles dans chaque dimension ... C'est donc normal de croiser des gens que vous êtes persuadés de connaître ! »

FYE « C'est comme pour Kuro-toutou et Tomoyo-chan ! »

KUROGANE « C'est KUROGANE, bordel !! »

FYE, l'innocence même « Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit, Kuro-chan ! Lave-toi mieux les oreilles ! »

YÛKO « Donc, Shaolan, ce n'était pas le même Seishirô que tu as croisé. »

KUROGANE « Ils ont l'air tout aussi sadiques et dérangés en tout cas ... »

SEISHIRÔ « Subaru ! Tu te rends compte ? Ca veut dire que même à travers les dimensions je te cherche !! Nous serons réunis pour touj- ... »

SUBARU, excédé « Par pitié, Seishirô, on a beau avoir changé de dimensions, nous ne sommes pas dans un SHÔJÔ MANGA ! »

ARASHI « Mais attendez ... Ca veut dire ... Qu'il y a un Sorata par dimension ?! # Choquée # OH MY GOD ! Je plains les autres moi-même ! Punaise, ça fait bizarre de se plaindre soi-même en parlant de quelqu'un d'autre ... »

SORATA, désespéré « Neechaaaan ... trop cruelle ! »

SAKURA « Mais ... Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble dans cette dimension ? »

SHAOLAN « C'est vrai que ça m'étonne moi aussi ... »

Gros blanc ... Puis on entendit Moucham passer _(« Moi je m'appelle Moucham, je suis une mouche verte, mes menus gastronomiques sont sur papier hygiénique !! » « Vite vite vite Gram aide moi, la camisole, ramène la camisole, Am est entrain de sombrer » Oups, on nous regarde !! Sorry __# Yeux de Chat Potté #__)_ ... Tout d'un coup, Kamui partit dans un fou rire avec la grâce d'une baleine :

KAMUI « BWAHAHAHAHA C'EST TROP DRÔLE !! NIAHAHAHA ! Ces deux là, ensemble ... Hihihi ... Pffffrrrt Ca doit faire des étincelles ! Bwahaha ! »

DÔMEKI « Arashi-san s'est transformée en statue ... »

SORATA « ALLELUIAAA, mon vœu va se réaliser !! »

C'est ainsi qu'Arashi maudit pour la première fois son destin (ou plutôt celui de ses autres elle-même ... vous suivez ? XD) ... Pendant que Kamui frôlait la crise cardiaque ... Et que Watanuki monologuait, pour ne pas changer:

WATANUKI # grommelle grommelle # « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore fait celle-là, c'est quoi ce plan à deux yens, c'est quoi ce BAZAR, c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, y'aura jamais assez de nourriture pour tout le monde, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire, et en plus il n'y aura pas assez de SAKE !! »

* * *

_Am: Pfiouuu, premier chapitre posté ! Ya plus qu'à s'attaquer à la suite ..._

_Watanuki, alarmé : Comment ça, une suite ? Une suite comment ? Longue ? Semée d'embûches ?_

_Gram : Ben ... le futur te le dira XD_

_Stram : Aie confiance en ton destin ... Sinon, prend une consultation chez Kakyô !_

_Seishirô : C'est moi ou j'ai l'air d'un attardé ?_

_Stram : ... Je dirais que ... J'adore te faire passer pour un malade atteint du syndrome Ayame ou Masao Himejima ! 8D C'est jouissif ! XD _

_Fûma : Quelle bande de sadiques ! C'est décidé, je les engage !_

_Kamui : Pour nous sauvegarder, par pitié ... Quelques reviews ? # Yeux de Chat Potté #_

_Mokona & Mokona : Doki Dokiii !_

* * *

_Chers amis, nous vous avons parlé d'une publication toutes les deux semaines, nous avons surestimé notre temps libre, on s'en tiendra donc probablement à une publication par mois…Donc rendez vous le mois prochain !! _

_Am, Stram & Gram Corp._


End file.
